


Post Smut Fluff

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: NSFW, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi there! I love your writing sooo much. :D (Okay, tbh I’ve been stalkin your blog like no one’s business for a while now.) Can I request a fic? Where a post-coital reader and Crowley are done with a bdsm session and the whole fic is just him comforting her after dominating her? Kissing her bruises and praising her, etc? Pretty please? I could do with some post smut fluff, y'know? Not enough people do that and your writing is amazing so I thought I’d ask. I loves you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Smut Fluff

Warnings: Smut, mentions of a BDSM session that just occurred, mentions of bondage

Fic:

You cry out as your orgasm hits you, causing your whole body to shake. Crowley follows soon after, spilling himself inside you before his thrusts come to a stop and he pulls himself from you. He snaps his fingers, cleaning you up and making all of the ropes binding you disappear. You collapse to the bed, exhausted and we’ll fucked. Crowley runs his fingers over your body, gently caressing all of the marks he’s left on you.

“You’re perfect Love,” Crowley praises you before kissing your lips. His hand caresses your cheek. “Do you need anything? Water?” he asks.

“Water would be nice,” you answer. Crowley snaps his fingers, making a glass of water appear, which he then hands to you. You sip the cool liquid, helping to sooth your tired body. While you drink, Crowley starts kissing your bruises, whispering words of praise as he goes.

“Always so good for me,” Crowley whispers as he kisses a bite mark on your shoulder. The mark heals itself and Crowley begins leaving kisses down your body, kissing each mark whether it be left by his mouth, the ropes, or his fingertips. His beard scratches lightly at your skin as he goes.

“Don’t heal them all,” you tell him as you run a hand through his hair, “I want to keep some.”

Crowley’s lips hover over your hips and he chuckles. His eyes flick up to watch you before responding, “I knew there was a reason I love you.”

“Only one?” you ask.

“There may be a couple of reasons,” Crowley answers, “But don’t tell anyone, I do have a reputation to uphold.” You chuckle as you reach down and caress his cheek.

“Your secret’s safe with me,” you tell him as he starts kissing down your thigh. He kisses his way up your other thigh before making his way back up your body. When he reaches your lips, he kisses you deeply and passionately. His hands work to soothe your remaining bruises.

Crowley rolls to your side and takes the empty glass from your hands, setting it on the nightstand. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you to him as you snuggle in closer to him. “Do you need anything else Love?” Crowley asks, making sure you’re comfortable.

“No, thank you,” your respond before yawning, “I’m just tired.”

“No wonder,” Crowley teases, “Get some rest Love, you’ll need it.” You snuggle in closer to Crowley and smile against his skin. He traces his fingertips along your arm, side, and back, coaxing you to sleep.

“I love you Crowley,” you mumble sleepily. 

“I love you too Y/N,” Crowley whispers back before kissing the top of your head.


End file.
